Rizevim Livan Lucifer
Rizevim Livan Lucifer is the current leader of Khaos Brigade and the third Super Devil. He is the son of the Original Lucifer and grandfather of Vali Lucifer. Appearance Rizevim looks like a middle-aged man in his 40's with silver hair. He looks much like his grandson, Vali, albeit with longer hair and a beard. According to Issei, Rizevim possess a bottomless and creepy aura from his body. He wears the same Maou Lucifer attire as Sirzechs, although colored in silver. Personality Rizevim acts in a lightly mannered way, speaking in a way that is filled with jokes that carry no weight and are filled with ill intent. He is also known to be very vicious and brutal, even toying with his son, whom he deemed to be worthless, to persecute Vali and throw away Vali before killing his son. Unlike most of the Four Great Satans' kin, Rizevim doesn't have much interest in seeking revenge against the Underworld or the current Four Great Satans. He also believes that Devils are beings that have to be evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brutes, as well as vicious, and it is the role of a Devil to kill every single person they don’t like. Also according to Rizevim himself, he was a self-indulgent person and had a lame life, comparing himself with an object that was capable of thinking. This changed after Euclid brought him information about Ophis' powers, the Holy Grail, proof of another world and the 666 (Trihexa). Being filled with ambition and dreams for the first time in his life, Rizevim decides to bring chaos to the world he is staying in by reviving the Evil Dragons and head on the the other world to bring chaos there as well. History Rizevim was one of the central members of the Old Satan Faction, being one of the three Super Devils, alongside Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth of the Anti-Satan Faction. During the civil war between the Old Satan Faction and Anti-Satan Faction, Rizevim hid himself and did not participate in the battle, resulting in the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction. Sometime before the series, he made his son abandon Vali, his grandson, before killing him off, resulting in Vali's immense hatred towards Rizevim. He became the leader of Khaos Brigade sometime before Volume 14. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Powers: As a Super Devil, Rizevim is an extremely powerful Devil Sacred Gear Canceller (神器無効化（セイクリッド・ギア・キャンセラー）''Seikuriddo Gia Kyanserā''): He possesses a unique ability which can nullify all abilities of Sacred Gears and of Sacred Gear-enchanted powers just by touch. Quotes *(To the Occult Research Club) “That’s why~, we are going to revive 666-kun, and after we crush, destroy, and defeat Great Red, we will use the army of Evil Dragons and 666 to invade the other world! So I’m going trample down and eliminate every single Gods, monsters, and the creatures of their world in order to make my own Utopia! Uhyahyahyahyahya~!” (in Volume 16, Life 4) *(To the Occult Research Club) “Hmm, it gives me an orgasm simply by imaging it. So maybe something like this will be recorded in their mythology? Something that goes “The evil being that arrived from the other world brought an enormous beast and herds of Evil Dragons and brought disaster to this world—” maybe? After all, I’m merely someone who carries the blood of the previous Maou Lucifer in this world. Except! Maybe I can become the one and only Great Maou-sama of the other world!?” (in Volume 16, Life 4) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Khaos Brigade